¡Feliz San Valentín, Leonardo!
by Sly 'Loki' Laufeyson
Summary: Leo es traicionado por su novio en un día de San Valentín con una muchacha; ALGO MÁS que ha marcado su vida para siempre. Él intentará continuar con su vida sin mirar atrás, ¿Conseguirá de nuevo el amor? ¿Cuál es la anécdota que marcó su vida por primera vez? TMNT versión humanos. [Un fic por el día de San Valentín] /(Segundo Capítulo ¡EN PROCESO!:D)\\


_:Okay okay, me tardé mucho haciendo esta historia... bueno, one shot, y peor tantito fué en mi semana de exámenes -n- apenas la acabo de terminar ahoritita, en este instante, el 14 de Febrero del 2015 a las 9:34 pm, bueno, esta no tiene asi como que mucho humor... creo... y no me culpen por el yaoi, mis padres me vigilaban y no puedo escribir bien estando así TnT bueno bueno, espero que les guste, disfrútenla y... lo de siempre... ¡No me lanzen tomates plis!_

_**ONE SHOT DE TMNT HUMANOS **_  
_**PAREJA: LEOxDONNIE y LEOxRAPH**_

**_¡Feliz San Valentín, Leonardo!_**

Era un día como cualquiera en la universidad de Nueva York, todos los jóvenes que estudiaban ahí estaban más que entusiasmados por tan sólo faltar 3 días para el día de San Valentín, pero más lo estaba un chico... digamos "normal", él era el más popular de todo el instituto, y lo era por "el único chico gay de la escuela", además era bastante atractivo para todos, muy social, amable y un tanto inteligente, en cuanto a actitud era un poco tímido, su físico era increíblemente genial, era muy esbelto, portaba unos hermosos ojos azules tales como el mar, una cintura perfectamente formada y una piel lo suficientemente blanca como para confundirlo fácilmente con la nieve; se rumoreaba que él era el hijo del más bello ángel de todo el cielo, cosa que no era verdad, simple y sencillamente era un alumno como cualquier otro, que llevaba por nombre Leonardo con 17 años de edad.

Uno de sus muchísimos amigos que tenía era su novio, tenía los mismos años que su pareja, era el 2° más popular de la escuela por ser el más inteligente de todo el instituto, sus ojos eran de un color café, también era un poco más alto que Leo, no se sociabilizaba mucho, prefería estar estudiando, claro, con una excepción por su pareja, que llevaba por nombre Donatello.

Leo acostumbraba irse a sentar al parque cercano del instituto al final de las clases, le gustaba esperar sólo 4 minutos hasta que llegara Donnie y lo acompañara hasta su casa, lo que no sabía es que ese día no sería así.

Ese mismo día, al final de la jornada de clases, Donnie conoció a una hermosa joven pelirroja que aparentaba tener unos 16 años de edad, piel aperlada y ojos color azul celeste llamada Abril, ella llevaba demasiados libros en sus brazos, así que decidió ayudarla. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

\- Disculpa, ¿Necesitas ayuda? -  
\- S-si, por favor -

Donnie tomó la mitad de los libros que ella cargaba

\- ¿A dónde quieres que los lleve? -  
\- Al otro salón, es que allá dejé mi mochila, jeje – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa  
\- Bien, entonces vamos – Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa

Llegaron al siguiente salón y Abril guardó todos sus libros en su mochila

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, creo que no hubiera podido sola -  
\- No tienes por qué agradecer, cuando necesites solo háblame – Dijo amablemente  
\- Amm… ¿Quisieras acompañarme?  
\- Claro -

Se fueron caminando juntos al parque que estaba fuera de la universidad, se sentaron en una banca, conversaron por varios minutos y dentro de un rato llegó un carro y se para a un lado de la banqueta

\- Llegaron por mí, me tengo que ir -  
\- ¿Te recogen? -  
\- Jeje, si, es que vivo un poco lejos de aquí… nos vemos mañana – Dijo levantándose de la banca y dirigiéndose al automóvil  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Conocí a una chica!... Un momento… ¡Leo! – Después de decirse esto último salió corriendo disparado hacia el otro lado del parque buscando al mencionado

Mientras Donnie lo buscaba, Leo ya se había cansado de tanto esperar, y un poco triste, se levanta de la banca, toma sus cosas y decide irse a su casa.

~ Y faltando tres días para San Valentín... espero que no se repita... ~ Pensaba mientras caminaba a su casa

Varios minutos después de que Leo se retirara del parque, llega Donnie:

\- Ay no, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar esto? B-bueno... tengo que admitir que esa chica era bastante linda... - Se dijo a si mismo mientras la recordaba en su mente - Tengo que conocerla perfectamente... lo siento mucho Leo, c-creo que ya no seré más tu novio... - Concluyó

Tres días después, en el día de San Valentín, Leo llegó a la universidad y lo primero que vio fueron montones de parejas felices, tomadas de la mano y todas esos afectos de amor y cariño. Se sentía feliz por querer creer que Donnie le tenía planeada una sorpresa que no olvidaría por toda su vida, algo lindo, así que decidió buscarlo, fue al otro lado del edificio y habían más parejas aún, pero vio algo que no le gustó para nada. Al ver la acción de juntar sus bocas que hacían Donnie y la chica pelirroja, sintió que se le partía el corazón, trató de comprimir sus lágrimas lo más que pudo, apartó de inmediato su vista hacia ellos, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacia los baños y se encerró en uno.  
Lloró silenciosamente, o eso trataba de hacer, "desafortunadamente", un alumno que ahí mismo se encontraba se percató de que alguien estaba llorando, pensó un momento si ayudarlo o no, y decidió que sí, aunque no supiera quien era aún:

\- O-oye chico, ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el alumno  
\- L-la v-verd-dad... n-no - Contestó Leo entre sollozos  
\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -  
\- N-no tiene... c-caso... l-lo he perdido... -

En ese instante en que dijo "lo he perdido" supo de quien se trataba

\- ¿Leo? ¿Acaso... Donnie te dejó? - En su tono de voz se escuchaba preocupación  
\- S-si... - En cuanto contestó empezaron a brotar más lagrimas por sus ojos  
\- Vamos Leo, tranquilízate, él no te merecía, hay mejores aún mejores... sal ya, que tenemos que ir a clase, ya casi comienzan... - Tratando de subirle el ánimo  
\- E-esta... b-bien... - Se limpia sus lágrimas, abre la puerta y sale cabizbajo

En cuanto salió, el alumno se conmovió al ver que el chico más perfecto de todo el instituto estaba destrozado, no era gay pero sí era su amigo, y quería ayudarlo, el problema era cómo

\- Ven aquí - Terminó esa frase para después abrazarlo

Leo no contestó, simplemente le correspondió el abrazo con mucho sentimiento

\- Sabes, me gusta más que en tu carita se forme una sonrisa, por favor ya no llores - Lo dijo con una sonrisa y separándose del abrazo  
\- Jeje - Contestó con una sonrisa bastante tierna pero aun con lágrimas - T-tienes razón... sniff... ha-hay mucho mejores que él... -  
\- ¡Así se habla! Ahora, vámonos que se nos hace tarde ¿Si? -  
\- E-espera un momento... - Se miró al espejo, se echó agua en la cara y puso otra sonrisa en su rostro - Ahora sí, vámonos - Más contento

Terminaron de nuevo las clases y antes de salir, Leo vio la tabla de promedios de los exámenes, como siempre, Donnie estaba al mando, solo algo que le sorprendió, Abril estaba en 2° lugar, regularmente él era el que sacaba 2° lugar, pues le ayudaba a estudiar a su anterior pareja y con ello también Leo fortalecía sus aprendizajes, pero esta última vez no fue así, solo porque una chica se interpuso entre el amor de estos 2.

Apenas ese día en el receso, el director mencionó frente a todo el alumnado que el 1° y 2° lugar serían los estudiantes de intercambio, Donnie y Abril se irían a otra universidad, solo por un tiempo. Este chico se puso triste de nuevo pero lo pensó 2 veces y creyó que sería lo mejor para superar que le hayan roto el corazón, si es que tiene remedio.  
Se retiró del plantel y para su mala suerte se encontró con esa chica:

\- ¡Vaya! Pero si es el niñito gay de la universidad - Se burló Abril - Al que le destrozaron su corazón en el mero día de San Valentín, ouu pero que tristeza -  
\- No discutiré contigo - Dijo cabizbajo tratando de sacarle la vuelta  
\- Hey, hey, hey, tú de aquí no te vas niño -  
\- Si yo quiero, puedo irme - Contestó un poco más enfadado  
\- Oww, el homosexual ya se enojó, será mejor que te vayas con tu novio... ouuupss, lo siento, ya no tienes novio, jeje - Se burló de nuevo  
\- Hazte a un lado y déjame ir - Bastante serio  
\- Qué, ¿Acaso tienes prisa? Ahhh... ya sé por qué, porque quieres que te vayan a coger -  
\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Tienes a Donatello, te has robado su corazón, vete con él y déjame en paz a mí! - Al momento en que dijo eso, llegó otro amigo de Leo, dispuesto a ayudarlo a salir de ese aprieto  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Leo? - Mirando con furia a Abril

Abril sintió la mirada de ese sujeto demasiada pesada y decidió marcharse

\- Y-yo... y-ya me tengo que ir... - Salió corriendo la pelirroja  
\- Muchas gracias - Agradeció Leo con amabilidad  
\- Siempre que lo necesites, si esta chica te vuelve a molestar no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, ¿Ok? - Dijo el muchacho  
\- Ok - Contestó brindándole una tierna sonrisa  
\- Perfecto, vete con cuidado Leo - Concluyó retirándose de ahí  
\- L-lo haré, gracias de nuevo - Y salió por fin de la escuela

Mientras en el camino a su casa, de tanto estar metido en sus pensamientos, no se fijó por donde iba y chocó con un alumno de otro instituto:

\- ¡D-disculpa! ¡N-no fue mi intención! - Se disculpó Leo, muy alterado  
\- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! - Contestó un poco enfadado el muchacho de ojos verdes  
\- ¡Perdón! - Se disculpó de nuevo, le recoge los libros que le había tirado al muchacho y se los da - A-aquí t-tienes t-tus li-libros - Nervioso  
\- Bien, gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Serio  
\- Y-yo... y-yo m-me llamo... Leonardo... ¿Y-y t-tu? -  
\- Raphael, y a propósito, lindo nombre - Le brinda una sonrisa con el ceño fruncido levemente  
\- G-gracias, e-el tuyo t-también es l-lindo - Un poco más calmado, con una sonrisa tierna  
\- Por lo que veo también vas llegando de la escuela, ¿Estudias por aquí cerca? -  
\- Amm... n-no... La universidad en la que estudio está un poco lejos, ¿Tú estudias en la de aquí de la manzana?  
\- Si, ¿Dónde vives? -  
\- A-amm... - A Leo se le hizo un poco atrevida esa pregunta, pero de todas formas le respondió - A-aquí a 2 cuadras más -  
\- Ah, qué bien, a ver si un día te puedo ir a visitar - Le guiña un ojo  
\- C-claro, cuando quieras - Dijo esto sin pensar ~ ¿Por qué dije eso? ~  
\- ¿Qué te parece ahora? -  
\- ¿A-ahora? S-sí, ¿Por qué no? -  
\- No están tus padres, ¿Cierto? -  
\- Ehh... Ahh... n-no... Vivo solo -  
\- Ohh... bueno... Si puedo ir, ¿Verdad? -  
\- Sí, claro que sí, aunque no tengo idea de lo que vas a querer hacer en mi casa, jeje -  
\- Ya veremos con qué con entretenemos, te aseguro que no será difícil encontrar algo que hacer -  
\- Jeje, está bien, oye, ¿Y tus padres no te regañan? -  
\- Amm... no, mis padres están de viaje - Mintió  
\- Ouu, b-bueno... ¿N-nos vamos? -  
\- Si -

El nuevo amigo de Leo era casi de la misma estatura que él, ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, piel un tanto morena y popular en su universidad por ser el más rudo de todos, con 19 años de edad.

Se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Leo, en el camino iban riéndose, vacilando entre ellos y platicando para conocerse mejor, si los veías dirías que ellos son amigos de toda la vida.  
No demoraron mucho en llegar a su destino, la casa del ojiazul era de 2 niveles, pintada de color azul mediterráneo por fuera y por dentro un color beige, con un porche y patio de una dimensión favorable.

Leo abrió la puerta del frente:

\- Vamos, pasa - Dijo con una sonrisa  
\- Ok - Contestó seriamente, tratando de no sonar sorprendido por una casa así para un adolescente  
\- Dime ¿Quisieras algo de comer? ¿Tienes hambre? Regularmente yo como una hora después de salir de clases... - Con un tono de voz un tanto entusiasmado  
\- No, la verdad no tengo hambre, ¿Puedo encender el televisor? - Con el control remoto en su mano y sentado en el sofá  
\- Claro, espero que haya algo bueno en la tele -  
\- Bien - Dicho esto, encendió el televisor y a los 2 canales vio una película ya empezada que al parecer se trataba de una pareja homosexual, así que le dejó en ese canal - Ven conmigo, Leo, encontré un programa que tal vez te interese -  
\- Enseguida voy - Terminando esta frase, sacó un tazón mediano con palomitas, esperaba que a Raph le gustaran (N/A(?: aunque digo, ¿A quién no le gustan las palomitas?:D)  
\- Vamos, date prisa -  
\- Ya, ya estoy aquí... hice palomitas, no sé si quieras - Se sienta a un lado de Raph con una sonrisa lo más tierna posible en su rostro  
\- Jeje, si, si quiero, digo, con esa carita es imposible decir que no - Le devuelve la sonrisa  
\- nwn ¡Perfecto! aquí tienes - Le da el tazón  
\- ¿Tú no comerás? - Preguntó mirando su estómago por encima de su playera  
\- ¿Ah? N-no... Jeje, no tengo hambre - Contestó  
\- Dime algo, no es para ofenderte ni nada pero... ¿Tú eres gay? - Mirándolo de nuevo de pies a cabeza  
\- A-ahh... - Se ruboriza por la pregunta  
\- Por la acción que acabas de hacer me imagino que si - Un tanto divertido  
\- ¡O-oye! N-no es gracioso - Haciendo berrinche  
\- Jeje, tranquilo, te comprendo - Le dijo sinceramente  
\- T-... - Queriendo hacerle la misma pregunta pero decidió que no  
\- ¿Qué? -  
\- N-no, nada jeje, o-olvídalo - Nervioso  
\- Bien, si tú lo dices -  
\- M-mejor disfrutemos la peli, que ni siquiera sé de qué se trata - Tratando de cambiar de tema  
~ Dios, él es tan lindo, se ve tan indefenso e inocente... ¡NO! Tienes que controlarte, apenas lo conoces hoy y ya lo estas acosando, tranquilo, algún día será tuyo y de nadie más ~ Pensó Raph

Una hora después, ya que se había acabado la película, lo cual les pareció bastante interesante para los 2, el muchacho de ojos verdes se despidió de Leo y le dijo un "hasta mañana", el ojiazul se quedó pensando un momento en su despedida... ¿Acaso dijo que volvería mañana?

\- ¿Volverá mañana? - Se preguntó Leo cuando ya estaba solo - Si es así... ¿Qué haremos? Bueno, primero conocernos bien... - Continuó hablando sobre el tema, muy entusiasmado, pues era la primera vez que alguien iba a visitarlo para pasar el tiempo con él y no por interés.

Desde aquél día en que Raphael fue a visitar a Leonardo, Raph va por Leo a la salida de la universidad y llegaban a la casa del chico ojiazul, cada día se les ocurría algo nuevo que hacer, en uno de esos días, su favorito fue la vez en que los 2 fueron a la casa del vecino de Raphael y metieron una gallina en su casa, los gritos del pobre señor los traía muertos de la risa.

Llegó el primero de Mayo, ese día fue cuando Donnie y Abril por fin se fueron a la otra universidad, mientras que otros 2 estudiantes llegaban a donde Leo estudiaba. En medio de la clase, el de ojos azules tenía planeado buscar a los 2 estudiantes y presentarse; llegó el final de las clases de nuevo y Leo buscó a los nuevos alumnos, los encontró:

\- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo se llaman? - Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de darles una buena impresión  
\- ¡Hola amigo! - Contestó muy entusiasmado uno de los alumnos - Yo me llamo Miguel Ángel, pero puedes decirme Mikey - Este chico, como ya lo notaron, es muy alegre, fiestero y positivo, de una altura un tanto baja, piel aperlada con unas pocas imperfecciones en su piel y unos ojos color celeste  
\- Y yo me llamo Abraham - Respondió un tanto serio pero con una sonrisa - ¿Tú cómo te llamas? - Este otro era un chico muy inteligente, serio e independiente, con piel muy poco morena y ojos cafés  
\- Yo me llamo Leonardo, pueden decirme Leo si gustan - Dijo - Y-y... ¿Q-quisieran que mañana les diera un recorrido por la universidad? -  
\- ¡Nos encantaría! - Contestó Mikey - Mira Abraham, este chico es genial, muy educado y en onda -  
\- Ya cálmate Miguel Ángel; aceptamos tu invitación Leo - Serio

A varios metros de ahí, Raph estaba escondido detrás de un árbol observando a Leo detenidamente, veía cada movimiento que hacía y cómo era que actuaba con los chicos nuevos; le dieron celos.

~ ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO LEO CON ELLOS?! ~ Pensó el ojiverde ~ ¡De esta no se salva! ~ Ardiendo en furia y celos, fue a ver lo que pasaba:

\- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! - Con un tono muy alto  
\- ¿R-raph? - Preguntó exaltado y asustado por tal aparición y por el tono de voz que utilizó  
\- ¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ! ¡AHORA! - Dijo tomando a Leo por el cuello de su camisa y levantándolo  
\- Oye amigo, tranquilo, él no hizo nada, solo se presentó con nosotros - Trató de ayudar Mikey  
\- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! - Dirigiéndose a Miguel - En cuanto a TÍ... será mejor que vayas hablando de una buena vez si no quieres terminar lastimado - Diciéndole al ojiazul entredientes

Mientras tanto, había una audiencia d personas espectando lo que le hacía Raph a Leo, ellos querían ayudar, pero al parecer le tenían miedo:

\- J-jeje... c-cal-lmat-te R-raph... p-por... fa-fav-vor... - Demasiado asustado  
\- ¡NO HASTA QUE ME EXLIQUES! -  
\- ¡No tengo por qué explicarte! - Se trató de defender  
\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡TÚ NO ME HABLES ASÍ! - Concluyó su oración brindándole a Leo un fuerte golpe en el estómago; lo suelta y lo deja tirado en el piso

La audiencia fue aumentando y al ver lo que le hizo decidieron por fin actuar:

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! - Preguntó uno de los amigos de Leonardo, enfadado  
\- ... - Raph solo se quedó pensando, también se había preguntado por qué lo hizo, no tenía que ser tan agresivo  
\- M-me... ha-hab-bía-as... d-dicho... q-qu-e... m-me c-cui-ida-ara... d-de l-lo-os q-que... m-me hi-hici-era-an d-da-daño... y-y d-del u-ún-nic-co q-que m-me t-ten-nía q-que... c-cui-ida-ar... e-era d-de... t-tí... - Dijo Leo, sosteniendo fuertemente su estómago por la única razón de que le dolía demasiado, también con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos; en ese momento se había percatado de que Raph tenía una fuerza increíble, pero no le agradó la manera en que lo descubrió

Al escuchar las palabras de Leonardo, el ojiverde se sintió enormemente culpable y destrozado por dentro.

\- Mira, no sé de dónde lo conoces, tal vez es un vecino tuyo, pero déjame decirte que ¡ÉL ES ESPECIAL! No tuviste por qué haberlo golpeado en el estómago de esa manera - Trató de defender a Leo otro chico  
\- Y-yo... n-no quería hacerlo... p-perdóname Leo... p-por favor, juro que no quería hacerlo - Se acerca un poco a él

La única manera en la que reaccionó Leo fue moverse como pudo para que no lo tocara, mirándolo con tristeza

\- S-sup-pongo... q-que... p-para t-ti e-es f-fa-acil... de-decir-rlo... - Habló sin poder respirar bien

Al escuchar que el ojiazul pudo hablar mejor, Abraham y Mikey lo cargaron e hicieron lo posible, junto con todos los demás que estaban ahí, para poder sanarlo; a Mikey le dio curiosidad ver el golpe, levantó su camisa y desvió la mirada rápidamente, Abraham también quiso ver la gravedad del golpe y a su criterio era demasiada, le sorprendió como Leo pudo aguantar tal atrocidad de alguien que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

\- Leo, ¿Dónde vives? - Le preguntó Abraham  
\- A-a... d-diesci-sei-is... c-cuadras d-de... a-aquí... - Contestó con dificultad  
\- ¿Tantas? Amm... bueno... ¿Nos darías permiso de ir para poder curarte? -  
\- Ha-hagan... l-lo qu-que s-sea... n-neces-sario... -  
\- Bien, o-oigan amigos, ¿Podrían ayudarnos a llevar a Leo a su casa? -

Todos respondieron que sí y se fueron lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible hasta su casa, Raph decidió seguirlos discretamente, pues le importaba Leo, y mucho...

\- ¡AAGGGHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICE?! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! - Se reprochaba a sí mismo - Soy tan estúpido, ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué? - Se decía mientras caminaba lentamente

Pasaron 20 minutos y llegaron a su destino y en el primer momento en que el agua oxigenada hizo contacto con la herida de Leo, éste se desmayó. Raph observaba desde afuera, rogando que no haya pasado a mayores problemas.  
Al día siguiente, el ojiazul no había asistido a clases, pues con tal gravedad de la herida, no fue suficiente con lo que le hizo Abraham, tuvieron que mandarlo a urgencias. Raph lo estuvo esperando en la salida, se le fueron 40 minutos de su vida en estarlo esperando, así que decidió ir a la casa de su "amigo", si es que Leo aun quería llamarlo así; llegó, estuvo gritando su nombre varias veces para ver si salía pero no resultó, él no sabía lo que realmente le sucedía... finalmente decidió irse a su casa, pensó que tal vez no lo quería ver por lo que le hizo y que iría de nuevo en un mes.

Pasó ese mes, Raph estaba muy nervioso por ir de nuevo a verlo y lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a la casa de Leo:

\- ¡L-leo! - Gritó

Leo ya estaba por fin en su casa, después de 1 mes de estar internado, y sí escuchó el grito de Raph, ahora con tan solo imaginárselo le daba miedo... apenas se pudo parar fue a ver a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada de su casa y ahí lo vio, se le quedó observando un momento para después abrir un poco la puerta y decir:

\- ¿Qu-qué... n-neces-sitas? - Con miedo  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Leo! ¡Estás bien! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
\- Y d-doy... g-gra-acias p-por e-ello... -  
\- Por favor perdóname por lo que te hice, te juro que no sé qué me pasó, me... me ganaron los celos... -  
\- ¿C-celos? - Confundido  
\- Ahh... Ehh... l-los... c-celos d-de q-que... e-estuvieras con ellos y conmigo no - Mintió  
\- S-será m-mej-jor qu-que p-pas-ses... -  
\- Gracias - Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ya dentro de la casa  
\- Y... d-dime... ¿A-a qu-qué... v-vin-niste? - Acostándose en el sillón  
\- V-vine a ver cómo seguías... y a que me perdonaras... ¿Puedo ver? - Refiriéndose a su golpe  
\- P-prim-mero... n-no t-teng-go qu-que p-perd-don-narte... n-nada... s-si s-suced-de e-es p-porq-que t-tien-ne qu-que s-suced-deder... y s-seg-gund-do... s-si... - Con miedo a que lo vuelva a golpear  
\- D-de acuerdo... - Levantó su camisa y solamente vio una gran cicatriz marcada en su estómago, se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba, ¿Cómo pudo haber dañado esta piel tan delicada? Por instinto, tocó suavemente el contorno de la herida  
\- ¿Q-qué... ha-haces? - Preguntó Leo  
\- Shh, solo relájate... - Después de decir esta frase, se hincó, besó y acarició suavemente el abdomen del ojiazul  
\- Ehh... amm... - Se ruboriza por lo que hace, se le escapa un gemido - ¡Ah~! -  
\- Así que esto te gusta ¿Eh? - Dijo al escuchar la reacción de Leo, con una sonrisa en su rostro  
\- S-sie-ento... r-raro... ¡Ngg!... -  
\- Jeje - Y continuó haciéndolo, hasta que se percató de algo, vio algo que se elevaba por las piernas de Leo, éste también se percató de ello  
\- ¡Y-ya n-no ha-hagas... e-eso! - Avergonzado  
\- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? - Lame un poco su abdomen  
\- ¡Si, eso! ¡Ya no lo hagas por favor! - Rogándole, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos queriendo derramarse  
\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo tranquilízate, era un juego, jeje - Se levanta - Bien, creo que tengo que irme... te agradezco mucho que me hayas perdonado, ah, y ya sabrás por qué lo hice - Le giña un ojo y se va  
~ ... Hace tiempo... que... no sentía... esto...; Donnie... ~ Deja escapar un par de lágrimas ~ Vamos Leo, ya habíamos dicho que él no te merecía... pero lo extraño... ~ Pensó

Unos cuantos meses después, el 29 de Septiembre, Raph y Leo cumplieron años, sin siquiera saber que los 2 cumplían el mismo día, solo que uno cumplía 19 y el otro 18, por fin Leo era mayor de edad, ya se imaginaba lo que haría cuando tuviera esa edad; para este día ya estaba mejor, ya podía hablar con claridad, ya podía caminar y ya había ido a la escuela, la verdad si le tomó un buen de tiempo recuperarse, recuerda que ese día todos sus amigos le regalaron desde una carta muy larga de felicitación hasta cosas de mucho valor.  
Pasó el 30 de Octubre, el 25 de Diciembre, el 31 de Diciembre, el 1 de Enero y llegó de nuevo el 14 de Febrero, un día el cual Leo odiaba desde que Donnie lo había dejado:

\- No de nuevo el 14 de Febrero, por favor no... - Se decía Leo camino a la escuela

De hecho tuvo un día normal, varias chicas, aunque ya sabían que el ojiazul era gay, intentaron hacerle cartas de amor, expresando sus sentimientos, Leo se sentía mal al no poder aceptar sus invitaciones de quedar como novios, él esperaba carta de hombres, no de mujeres, ya no quería estar soltero, era mayor de edad y sin pareja. Ese día fue también muy aburrido, les dieron 2 horas completas para convivir con su pareja en el patio central, él solo se quedó sentado en un rincón del aula más alejada de todos y todas, pensando.

\- Ojalá ya se acabaran todas las horas de clase, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo solo... bien, aprovecharé estas horas libres para ponerme a pensar en lo que había dicho Raph... "Ya sabrás por qué lo hice"... ¿Por curiosidad de lo que me hizo? ¿Por querer hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Lo hizo como si fuera una disculpa? ¿Para demostrarme confianza? M-mejor le pregunto cuando vaya a mi casa... - En verdad él ya sabía por qué fue que lo hizo, pero no quería aceptarlo; se quedó pensando en ese problema por un buen rato y mientras se formaba otro problema en su entrepierna - ¿QUÉ? ¿ES BROMA, CIERTO? No ahora, no puede ser en hora de clases, esto tarda mucho en bajar de nuevo... ¡Agh! Más vale que se baje pronto -

Concluyeron las 2 horas y a Leo aún no se le bajaba el problema, o sí lo había hecho pero muy poco:

\- ¡DIOS! ¡¿PUES EN QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO LEONARDO?! - Molesto - Muy bien, muy bien, tranquilízate y pon tu mente en blanco, solo... esconde tu problema hasta que salgamos, jeje - Nervioso

Terminaron por fin todas las horas de clases y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, claro, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos; llegó a su destino y entró tranquilamente a su hogar, solo que con una sorpresa, había encontrado una carta de Raph por fuera de la perilla de la puerta de entrada, en ella decía que si podía ir a su casa, que tenía que decirle algo y venía su dirección, Leo aceptó la invitación y fue camino allá. Llegó a la casa de Raph y se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande que la de él; tocó el timbre de la casa y el que abrió fue Raph:

\- Hola Leo, me alegra que hayas venido - Dijo con una sonrisa  
\- Ho-hola Raph... linda casa - Sorprendido  
\- Je, gracias, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado afuera o prefieres entrar? -  
\- ¡Claro que quiero entrar! - Contestó mientras entraba a la casa - Vaya, es aún más bonita por dentro que por fuera -  
\- Gracias de nuevo, ve a mi cuarto, es la segunda puerta del tercer piso en el pasillo de la derecha, ahí te veo - Se retira para ir a buscar películas  
\- ¡E-espera! ¿C-cómo... cómo había dicho? - Confundido - Es la tercer puerta del segundo piso a la izquierda... no no no, así no es, es la primer puerta de la izquierda en el tercer piso... no no, así tampoco es... es la segunda puerta del tercer piso a la izquierda, si, así es - Dirigiéndose hacia allá

Cuando Raph llega a su cuarto con una película en sus manos, ve a Leo sentado en su cama, éste observaba cada esquina de la habitación, aún le sorprendía estar en una casa así, hasta le daban ganas de quedarse a vivir ahí.

\- Dime Leo, ¿Quisieras ver una película o quisieras hacer otra cosa? - Pregunta capciosa detected  
\- Amm... creo que hacer otra cosa estaría mejor que ver una peli, ¿Tu qué opinas? -  
\- También se me haría aburrida ver una película, y se exactamente qué es lo que vamos a hacer en lugar de ver esa película - Mirándolo pícaramente  
\- O-oye... t-tu mirada me d-da... n-no se qu-qué... jeje... ¿Qué es l-lo que planeas? - Sabiendo bien lo que quiere hacer  
\- Nada malo, es que... como que ya me dio hambre... y tengo antojo de algo en específico... o mejor dicho... alguien - Se acerca a él, lo toma por las muñecas y lo acuesta lentamente en la cama  
\- O-oye... d-déjam-me ir... - Sin hacer ningún forcejeo  
\- ¿Estás seguro? No veo que hagas el intento -  
\- Ah... l-lo que pasa e-es qu-que... n-no resultaría de todos modos, p-por eso... - Mintió  
\- Tú a mí no me engañas, quieres esto tanto como yo -  
\- ¿Qu-qué? ¡No! ¿P-por q-qué l-lo-...? -

Raph no lo dejó terminar, pues lo calló con un dulce y suave beso en los labios, Leo solo se dejó llevar, Raph tenía razón, extrañaba demasiado sentirse querido por alguien de una manera diferente, no solo cariño o afecto, sino amor.

Leo cerró los ojos tal y como cuando Donnie lo besaba, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en él, quería disfrutar el momento:

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Continúo? - Preguntó Raph después de separarse del beso  
\- Ha-hazlo... p-por... fav-vor... - Contestó Leo con nerviosismo y ansiedad  
\- No te preocupes, estamos en confianza - El ojiverde le da otro beso en los labios para después seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

Raph comenzó quitándole su camisa y besando todo su torso, Leo estaba más que satisfecho con esos simples besos en una parte delicada de su piel, trataba de aguantar los gemidos pero cada roce que le daba Raph con su boca era inevitable comprimirlos, el ojiverde se dirigió a la parte baja del estómago y besaba suavemente en esa área:

\- ¡NGGHHH! R-raph... ¡Ahhh! - En cada gemido que dejaba libre tenía una carita placer la cual que cada que el nombrado volteaba a verla, le daban más ganas de devorar de un solo bocado a Leo

Después de que el chico de ojos verdes vio que algo crecía por la entrepierna de Leonardo, le quitó lentamente su pantalón y su ropa interior, y continuó masajeando suavemente el miembro ya descubierto de su pareja. Leo no paraba de moverse, era tanta la excitación que tenía que con solo gemir no bastaba, Raph empezó a soplarle al miembro de Leo y luego metérselo completamente a su boca para poder saborearlo:

\- ¡NYAA! ¡NGGG! - Gemía Leonardo

Raph lo chupaba, lamía y masajeaba la parte baja para escuchar a Leo gemir cada vez más, eso lo excitaba demasiado y así sabía que Leo no estaría arrepentido de haber compartido su cuerpo, su virginidad y su preciosidad con él; Leo ya no aguantó más y se corrió en la boca de Raph:

\- P-perdón R-raph... n-no... Pude... conte... nerme... - Hablaba entre jadeos  
\- No te preocupes dulzura, eso era lo que quería - Habló después de tragarse todo el semen que Leo había dejado salir  
\- ¿M-me... llamaste... dulzura...? - Ruborizado  
\- Por supuesto que sí... eso es lo que eres... ¿Quisieras pasar al 2 paso? -  
\- Desde... luego... - Le sonríe  
\- Bien, te daré lo que quieres... -

El de los ojos verdes colocó las piernas de su uke en sus codos e introdujo su miembro ya erecto dentro de Leo, éste solo dio un gran y fuerte gemido al sentir entrar a Raph en él:

\- Ngg... T-tranquilo Leo, n-no... Ha-agas tanta... presión... - Tratando de moverse  
\- N-no... P-pue-ed-do... e-evi-itar-rlo... ¡Ngggg! - Dijo Leo  
\- Intenta... relajarte... -  
\- D-de a-ac-cuer-rdo... -Se relaja lo más que puede  
\- Eso es... - Comienza a moverse lentamente

La verdad no podía aguantar tanto el no moverse rápido y decidió comenzar en ese momento, Leo si lo disfrutaba enormemente, aunque le dolía mucho también le causaba placer, esa era su primera vez, con Donnie nunca lo hizo, él pensaba que estaban mejor así, sin conocerse perfectamente de pies a cabeza y sin ropa; Leo también decidió poner de su parte masturbándose, Raph al ver esto levantó las piernas hasta sus hombros y lo embestía fuertemente, decidió callarse un momento para disfrutar el sonido de sus pieles chocar entre sí, aguantó los gemidos lo más que pudo y después los liberó.

\- ¡R-RAPH! ¡N-NO TE DETENGAS... NGGGG! ¡AAAHH! - Con lágrimas en sus ojos de dolor y placer  
\- Ngg... n-no llores Leo... c-concéntrate... en s-solo sentir placer... - Sintiendo que pronto terminará  
\- E-eso... ha-haré... - Obedece

Raph no pudo aguantar más y se corrió dentro de Leo quien sacó de nuevo un gemido por la sorpresa, segundos después, el ojiazul se corre también; Raph acomoda las piernas de Leo en la cama y él se deja caer a un lado de él:

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue... increíble... - Dijo Leo, mirando a Raph  
\- Para mí... fue más que increíble... -  
\- O-oye Raph... d-desp-pués de... esto... ¿Seguiremos como amigos? - Con un tono de tristeza  
\- Si tú dices que si yo también diré que sí, pero si dices que no me harás el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo - Con una sonrisa  
\- ¡En ese caso digo que no quiero ser más tu amigo! - Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
\- A eso voy yo... ¿Te podrías sentar en la orilla de la cama? - Se levanta  
\- Claro - Obedece

Raph se pone de rodillas frente a Leo con una cajita en las manos y mirándolo a los ojos:

\- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? - Esperando un si como respuesta ~ Eso se escuchó un poco raro... pero así es como quiero decirlo, y lo dije ~ Pensó  
\- No tienes por qué hacerme esa pregunta, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! - Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

Raph saca el anillo de la cajita y lo coloca en el dedo anular de su prometido.

\- Feliz san Valentín mi Leo - Sonríe  
\- ¡Nyaa! w - Fue lo último que dijo Leo antes de lanzarse hacia Raph y besarlo profundamente.

Raph: Ahora eres mi todo Leo, eres parte de mí, contigo fue con quien encontré la felicidad y el propósito en mi vida, por favor, nunca te alejes de mi... Te amo dulzura 3


End file.
